


Sweet Tree Café

by CatsInFanfictions



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Fluff, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Husband Caduceus, Other, Reader and Cad own a Bakery & Tea Place, Slow Burn, Spouse Reader, The squad returneth?, alcohol but like not abused and used responsibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsInFanfictions/pseuds/CatsInFanfictions
Summary: Caduceus and Reader wake up and get ready or the day





	1. Morning Routine

The morning light caresses the shear white curtains of your warm, cozy bedroom that you lovingly share with your husband Caduceus. You wake as the dawn dances against your closed eyes, you decide to linger in your position, unmoving and comfortable taking in the scents and sounds around you. You manage to hear soft foot falls in the kitchen, a very good smell and the soft humming of your loving Caduceus. Your stomach rumbles at the scent and you decide to get up. 

You make your way into the kitchen, your hubby making a very healthy and scrumptious breakfast, the pan in one hand and tea in the other. “Well good morning sunshine” He greets, his voice still tired and gruff from an early awakening. You walk behind him and hug him, he wears a soft silk teal green robe with pretty pink flower embroidery. His fuzzy pink chest shows and his hair is only partially brushed back. You get on your toes to kiss his cheek “Watcha makin’ cutey?” You say while sneaking a peak from behind him. “Aah, nothing special, just some sautéd vegetables with a bunch of herbs and some rice” He says before delicately sipping his tea. “Well for nothing special it smells wonderful” you shove your face into his back “just like you” you muffle while kissing below his shoulder blade. “Aah you flatter me too much, such a lovely soul as yourself should know how beautiful you are” Cad kisses your forehead “and smart” another peck to your temple “and kind” he aims for your cheek but you quickly move your head to peck his lips. He is taken a back at your speed and trickery, his mouth opens for a bit as he tries to collect his train of thought, he looks back down with that loving goofy grin, one part of his smile slightly higher “you... cheeky thing..” He chuckles and kisses you again, this time on the lips. 

After he finishes making breakfast, Cad leads you to the table. “What kind of tea would you like this morning?” He asks as he pulls out the chair for you to sit in, then pushing the chair in so that you are seated at a comfortable distance from the table. “Do we still have any lavender left?” You ask, Caduceus thinks for a minute as he places the bowls and food at the table. “Possibly, if not what would you like in replacement dear?” You place your elbows onto the table, resting the sides of your face in your hands, squishing your cheeks “Mmmmm, surprise me and add honey?” He chuckles while setting up the silver wear. “You and your sweets.. though I can’t blame you, I’d have to be a fool to pass up someone as sweet as you” he plants a kiss of your forehead then heads to search for the ingredients for your tea. You squish your face further “Says you! You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met, and I would know, I’m the baker!”. Caduceus starts grinding up the ingredients with a chuckle “Ah you flatter me” He puts the grounded herbs into a thin tiny bag, tying it up with string and placing it in the already prepared hot honey water. “Na-Ah! These are the facts!-Ooo thank you” You hold out your hands as Caddy places your teacup gently in your hands before seating himself. “Mmm, as are mine, my love”. He places another kiss to your forehead.

You two have a lovely breakfast together, everything Caduceus makes is often very tasty and healthy probably to balance out the fact that you always make sweets. 

After you and Cad are finished, you quickly rush to wash the dishes even though Caduceus insists you get ready first and he take care of the dishes. You push him aside lovingly and tell him the same, giving him a kiss before sending him off to get ready. He loves to do basically everything for you, but washing the dishes is the least you could do as he generally always makes the food.

You place the clean dishes away, dry your hands, and walk to your bedroom to get ready. As you enter Cad is wearing his day robes, similar color and embroidery as his night robes but made for working instead of lounging. He is just tying the back of his Cafe apron as you walk in. “Hello there again” Caduceus says as he turns to hold you in his arms for a moment. You giggle “You know you don’t have to greet me every time I enter the same room as you, right?” Your hands manage to reach behind his neck, he tilts his head down towards you “I know, but I like to, how could I not greet someone as lovely as you every time? Surely I would feel that I haven’t appreciated you enough” you place your head to his chest “Mmm, it is nice to be appreciated, I should do the same then, for my beautiful-“ you kiss his cheek “handsome-“ you kiss his other cheek “and talented-“ a final kiss to his nose “husband.” You two spend a moment gazing into each other’s eyes with content smiles, holding each other close and slightly swaying in the silence, like trees in a gentle breeze. 

Caduceus brushes your hair with his fingers, the other hand still lovingly caressing your back “I’ll set up the cafe and you finish getting ready?” He asks, already knowing the answer but still asking out of his respect and appreciation for you. “Of course Caddy, but don’t do everything, It’s my job too” You reach for the hand stroking your head and gently bring his palm to your face and kiss it, then rest your cheek in his large soft hand. “Mmm, will do love.” He moves the hand that you kissed and gently takes yours, he bends his head over to kiss it. “I’ll pick some fresh flowers for the tables and shelves, how about that?” You smile in excitement, eyes twinkling “Yes! You always pick out the prettiest flowers, alright get going and I’ll join you soon.” And with that, Caduceus gives you a soft warm smooch before heading out into the early dawn.


	2. Open for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to open the cafe for the morning

You finish getting ready for the day and tie your apron, you and Cad have had this little cafe for a short while, but the towns folk seem to enjoy its quaint, peaceful interior. The smell of teas and baked goods tends to always bring in customers. You walk down to the cafe and start setting up the chairs, no flowers placed yet but you can hear snips from the garden. You empty and refill each little vase so that the new flowers have clean water, then begin to set up the sweets you baked the night before. 

Caduceus enters the cafe with a basket of lovely flowers, some pinks, blues, yellows, whites and everything in between. He sets them up delicately in the vases you had prepared and begins to quietly hum. His voice was so soft and warm, it was like honey or a freshly baked bread. You were glad that the cafe was only open until 12, it gave you plenty of time to melt into your husband’s fuzzy big arms. Caduceus glances up, noticing you stare, he smiles and hums a little louder as he continues to place the flowers. You don’t notice him glance, and continue to daze for a little until you remember that you need to actually bake. 

As you begin needing the dough, Cad walks up behind you and places his hands gently on your waist. “Finished placing the flowers my dear” He puts his chin on top of your head and hums. “Thank you love”. You move your head to kiss his cheek, then rest your cheek against his. It was cozy and fuzzy, his pink beard had grown in more ever since he married you and somehow it was always nice and soft. Minutes went by without a word, a comfortable silence filled the room as you worked the dough with your lovely husband as company. After a bit, Caduceus planted a kiss on the top of your head before heading off to prepare the tea. 

Soon enough, your little cafe was open for business at about 8am. You were somehow an early riser along with Cad, which made it convenient to have a shop like this. People slowly started to come in, the earliest were regulars who loved to chat with Caduceus, not that they didn’t like you, in-fact they would always greet you when they entered, you were just busy baking. It was also a bonus to have Caddy’s sweet voice as background noise, an excellent way to work. Around 9am to 10am were people looking for some morning sweets or tea, possibly to grab before work or to start their day. 11am to 12pm was often the time you would prepare more dough and things that could be pre-made. Not a lot of customers but enough to stay open for a tad longer until the cafe was empty. 

It was nice to own a cafe, being able to meet people from all over, being able to make friends out of the regulars that would come, sometimes even meeting Cad’s old mercenary friends too. The Cafe to people was a place to relax and indulge, but for you it was a place to people watch and make them happy with sweet treats. 

It was about 12:30 when you and Cad closed the Cafe. The only thing left was the smell of warm pastries and tea, along with old but sturdy oak and the fresh scent of the flowers. You and Caduceus cleaned up, then headed back to your room to decide what to do for the afternoon.


	3. Naps and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some naps, cuddles, and wholesome massages.

You and Cad washed up and put away your aprons. You immediately plop on the bed, tired from todays enjoyable but hard work. Caduceus clicks his tongue at you, hands on his hips and a goofy smile “what do you think your doing? We have a whole day ahead of us, your not that tired are you?” You roll over to face him and reach for him by just moving your arms, and make the grabby motion with your hands. “I can make you some tea that’ll wake you up you know, I don’t mind” You groan while still making grabby hands at him “Cuddle... please?” He looks down at you for a moment, then crawls in bed next to you. “Oh alright, but we get up before 2:30, okay?” You nod as you curl up next to him, head on his chest, arms wrapped around him, and one leg claiming his. He wraps one arm underneath your head for you to use as a pillow as he takes out a book to read with the other.

Caduceus looks down at his napping spouse, he lovingly indulges in the sight of your body slowly rising and falling, your cute smooshed face against his chest, and your soft breathing. He moves his arm slowly so that he doesn’t wake you, and begins to gently pet your head. You nuzzle closer into his chest and he tilts his head in aw of how cute and warm you are. “How’d I manage to win the heart of such a lovely soul?” Cad whispers to himself. He sets the book down and closes his eyes, giving in to the wishes of his sleepy adorable spouse. 

You wake and stretch, then gently push yourself up to look at your hubby. He still sleeps, and boy does he look handsome. You decide to crawl on top of him, place a kiss to his cheek with a giggle, and then go back to lovingly cuddling him. He stirs a little, half opening one eye to look at you, then gently chuckles and wraps his arms around you. “Cuddly today are we?” He asks with a gruff and awakening voice. “Mhhhmmmm” you nuzzle your face further into his chest. It was hard not to cuddle with him, he was so soft and warm and always made you feel so loved. He plants a gentle kiss to the top of your head and rubs your back “It’s about two, maybe we start to wake up so I can make us some lunch?” You grumble and hug him tighter. “Mmmm I’m still tiirrrred.” You can feel his chest rumble as he chuckles at your response, “I can give you a massage you know, would that be of help to your tired muscles?” You perk up and push yourself up with your forearms “Really?” He smiles back. “Of course dear, that way you won’t be sore when we head out into town this evening” your mouth opens and then you lift yourself up more, placing your hands on either side of him “Really?!” You ask excitedly. He places his hands to cup your face and tilts his head. “Of course” he chuckles “Whatever you’d like my dear.” 

You get off of him to allow him to move up, he turns you around gently so that you sit in between his legs and starts to rub and need your shoulders. “This is so nice Caddy, thank you” He moves so that he can kiss your cheek. “My dear, you are deserving of so much, this is the least I could do.” You turn your head to the side to kind of face him as he massages the knots out of your shoulders. “Oh honey, you do so much for me already, How could I ever repay such a loving man?” He chuckles warmly. “I do not need a lot my dear, all I need is you, you are so loving and hard working, smart and oh so bright, you are the light the shines in my night.” You giggle at his rhymes “I didn’t realize I married a poet.” He moves his hands to de-knot the back of your neck. “Oh the things I would do to let you know how much I love you” You smile at his words “I love you too Caduceus.” 

He spends 20 more minutes de-knotting and relaxing your muscles. At some point he gets up so he can better relax your back. For such a relaxing activity the more he loosened your knots and muscles the more energy you got, leading you to become more and more excited for what the day has to offer.


	4. An Evening with Hubby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Caduceus go out to town for a lovely evening

You were so excited to go out today, you and Cad often would stay inside due to your more introverted natures though you both don’t mind being in public. You whipped around after Caduceus finished massaging your calves and shot up and kissed his cheek. “Aah, I’m glad I could help you regain your vigor.” He returns the gesture with a peck to your forehead and holds both of your hands, swinging them gently. “What shall we do first dear?” You tilt your head to the side in thought “hmmmmmmMaybe the farmers market and look at some clothes? Ooo! And look at the cute little jewelry stores... Oh! And those absolutely adorable lil stores that sell pottery and stuff...” Caduceus chuckles and smiles gently as he’s listening to you ramble on about all of the things you’d like to do today. He would stand there forever listening to you, watching your eyes twinkle with excitement and adoring your oh so cute smile and enthusiasm. He take one hand and cups your face. “We can do all those things and more, say, what about we go out to dinner tonight? We could make it more, uh, date-y if you’d like.” Your eyes somehow manage to look even more excited than before and your smile grows “Yes!!! Oh honey, every day feels like a date when I’m with you!” 

You lift yourself on your toes and kiss him. He helps you by holding the small of your back and leaning down so that you don’t strain your legs trying to reach him. The kiss is soothing and warm, his beard and fluff are soft and comfy, to be honest, you could probably stay like this forever, but you have a date to go on!

Caduceus pulls away gently and gives you a nice warm cozy hug before lifting to his full height and holding your hands again. “Where should we go to dinner?” He asks with the sweetest smile. You swing yourself on your feet and ponder. “Hmmm.... Lavender’s has a great view of the lake, how about that?” He swing his arms with yours, “That sounds lovely dear, let us get ready then.” And with that you two begin to ready for your date. 

You put on a white cotton blouse paired with a flowy bottom garment, its patterns and colors make your eyes pop. You put on your “semi-fancy day” shoes and find a shawl that pairs well with your outfit while also making sure that it keeps you warm. Caduceus wears a flowy white top with frills at the ends of the sleeves, the top shows off his collar bone and the beginnings of his shoulders, the collar of the shirt speckled with pink flowers. He wears high waisted pants that gently hug him and shoes that almost look like they should be for ballet. He puts on a shawl as well, the classic teal he always wears but is embroidered with scenery straight from the wild mother herself. You fix up your hair and turn to Caduceus and halt. ‘Oh no he’s hot’ you think to yourself as you stare, mouth agape.

You always thought he was gorgeous, handsome, charming and sweet, but for some reason forgot about how hot he could be. Caduceus turns and see’s you, then looks down, then back at you and covers himself with his shawl “Is this too much dear? I’m sorry I can cha-“ before he can finish you run up and cup his face, kissing him, then staring straight into his gorgeous eyes “No! I mean, unless you wan’t to but you are just so gorgeous, I haven’t seen you in your date clothes in a long time...” He looks stunned for a moment, then returns to his usual goofy smile. “Thank you dear, you know, I’d probably stare the same way if I turned and saw you first, you’re very stunning yourself.” You blush with the compliment, and he kisses your cheek. Without a word, he leads you out of your abode and into town. 

You two first explore the fruits and things of the farmers market. A cute little girl is selling flower crowns at a small stand with her father, you can’t help but buy two for you and Cad and make sure to over pay her. Her eyes light up and she runs back to her dad to show him, he smiles and tells her “Good job Keana, now go say thank you.” The little girl runs back and brightly tells you “Thank you!” Before running back to her spot with her pa. You turn to place Caddy’s crown on his head, he takes yours without you noticing and places it on your head, you both stare at each other blushing at how cute you both are, then silently continue your adventure through the farmers market.

The following hours are filled with “ooo”s, “look over there”s, and a sprinkling of “you’d look cute in that”s. The sun is finally starting to set when you two decide to go to Lavender’s, which is a sweet little Inn that is often used as a restaurant for the town’s folk. Even though it’s highly available, it has a refined vibe that you couldn’t find in most affordable Inns. Of course there’s lavender and candles decorate the tops of tables of which are covered in an elegant grey fabric. The bards that play there often will lean towards more relaxing or slow tunes due to the Inn keepers request to stay on brand. The windows lead to either the picturesque sight of the town or a beautiful view of the lake which is lined with flowers of all sorts and lovely green trees that give shade to the meadow, a forest beyond its reach. 

Luckily, it seems as though not too many people are eating out tonight. A waitress welcomes you and leads you both to the patio seating adjacent to the lake, it was slightly chilly but both you and Cad were prepared for that. She leads you two to your table and states that she will be right back. The patio is covered with a garden like awning, wood as the foundation with lovely dark green tarp strips that will cover for the rain, but will still let the sunlight in. Vines cascade down the wooden poles and the cutest little lanterns hang from the ceiling. The sun begins to dive under the forest and the stars begin to twinkle, the air is fresh and cool. You look up into the sky to see the specks of light that dance across the sky. Caduceus also looks into the stars, but they happen to be in your eyes. 

The waitress comes back and asks for what drink you two would like this evening. Caduceus grins, “ah, can I get grape juice in a wine glass please?” The waitress raises her eyebrows in confusion, but doesn’t judge and writes it down. “And for you?” She asks. You look down for a moment, then say “I’ll have some wine please.” The waitresses expression falls as she writes down your order “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” She states before leaving you too by yourselves. You look at Caduceus with a confused and curious grin. “Grape juice in a wine glass?” He tilts his head “Well, grape juice is just wine before it gets yucky, also, I wanna feel fancy too.” You giggle at his reasoning and kiss his hand “whatever you want love.” You say before patting it and placing it back down. 

Soon enough your drinks come, along with your banter and rambling conversations. There is lots of hand holding and gentle loving glances, along with some quick kisses here and there. Your dinner is lovely, and you’re glad you went out for once instead of staying inside all day. 

Your dinner date slowly ends as you and Caduceus lay out the tip for the waitress and leave Lavender’s. You and Cad hold hands the entire way, the moonlight guiding you to your lovely little abode. Caduceus, of course, opens every door for you and helps you undress as you are a little buzzed and very tired. He helps you into your pj’s and carries you to bed, then does the same for himself. You cuddle up with him and gently drift off to sleep together. A lovely day out has been achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to do for chapter 5 so don’t fret if next thursday lacks an update ♡


End file.
